What Hurts About Shorty McShorts' Shorts
So, I've got some mixed reactions to what I'm going to be reviewing Monday (the script is already done, if you're wondering. There's no turning around on this). Most people don't seem to remember it and for good reason. A lot of them star unlikeable character (Dodger Dare; My Mom Married a Yeti; The Phabulizers); a just plain stupid (Bozzelbag's Zip; Boys on Da Run; Mascot Prep; My Mom Married a Yet... again); or are plain cliche. However, the cliche ones are really what hurts the most. Take Too Many Robots for a good example: Too Many Robots is about a teenage Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls who stole Applebloom's voice who moved in from the country to her mad scientist uncle... or something. That sounds like a great idea, right? A little girl with little technological experience coming to live in a house ruled essentially by robots. That has a ton of potential, but what do they do? They have her completely resist the robots and tell a cliched story about her going to a fucking dance. Half of these stories fall into the category of "having a creative idea and thinking that excuses them from being creative with their story." This idea is great and could make a great series, if you know, have the girl actually want to use the technology but because she's from a farm or something she has an excuse for not being good with it, and it would probably be along those shows like Jimmy Neutron ''or ''Dexter's Lab, but with actual tangible reasons for the technology breaking apart. Another one is Flip-Flopped. Adults have the roles of kids and kids have the roles of adults in this world. How could you not make this work!? I'll tell you. By making the adults adults in kid bodies and the kids kids in adult bodies with NO OTHER CHANGES. I mean, make a world that looks like it was built by the Kids Next Door! Instead of portraying it realistically. They do it so realistically that there's pretty much no changes whatsoever. Since it's excused as "aging backwards" the only episode that would remotely be interesting is the Mommy, where do babies come from episode. Hell, the Fairly Odd Parents put this idea in a special and it was fucking awesome. Why am I bringing this up? Because these are ideas that deserve a full-fledged series, or something better than what they got. I mean, most of the shorts are totally unsalvageable, like Mascot Prep (it falls into this category, but it doesn't have a creative idea; I'll tell you about it during the review). Someone make at... least a comic, or a fanfiction, or something using the ideas from Flip-Flopped or Too Many Robots, hell, maybe even Dudley and Nester Do Nothing! Just retool the ideas. They have so much potential and I don't think I'm the only one who sees that. It just feels unfair that they were completely wasted here. And no, that's not why I'm reviewing this series. Several of them have horrible protagonists, Dodger Dare especially. Most of them tell the most cliche stories imagineable. One of them is pretty much Meet Dave. Bozzlebags' Zip is more nonsensical than The Groovenians. Boys on Da Run is way too formulaic to be entertaining. I don't know, I just felt like ranting.